


Spending Christmas alone is pathetic

by aron_kristina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for megans_writing for adventchallenge using the prompt in the title. I might have mixed in some Supernatural. You'll tell me if it's completely difficult to understand, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending Christmas alone is pathetic

They share a bottle of wine after they've watched the fireworks. There's always fireworks somewhere, after all. She never would have thought so many people were so attached to it, but then, different times, different places. Once they'd managed to walk into a concentration camp. They'd told him about it, and he'd looked at them with that glassy eyed look he always had, like he was on something, and warded it off. Not completely, because that would have defeated the purpose, but just enough so that more people wouldn't go there without knowing.

It's not technically Christmas either, but they're counting days as good as they can, and they decided together that it was probably time to have Christmas. They didn't start from when they got here, they started from when they found each other instead.

She'd have thought Owen would look for his wife (she knows, of course she knows, she had all the information right at her fingertips, and not enough self control to stay away), but he didn't. He looked for her. She cried when she found him, and clung to him, and pretended not to notice that he did the same. When they had dried their eyes and smiled awkwardly at each other they'd started the walk that would take them around.

If you know where to look all roads lead to the roadhouse. It makes sense, in a way, and still not. They always come back there and tell him what they've found. He calls them The Explorers and wonders what they did before, but they just smile at each other and lie. She used to be a software engineer, and he a doctor. It's not even a lie, it's more like omission.

Tosh wondered if she'd ever get up the nerve to kiss him again. After that one time they'd kissed she found she couldn't get the courage together to try again. Not even now. And one shared bottle of wine over pretend Christmas wasn't enough to make her impulsive. She did look over at him, and she smiled, and took his hand.


End file.
